The Mission of a Love Life
by EternalClockWork
Summary: It's senior year for Cammie and her friends,and it's time for the final test,one boy and one girl will be going on a mission for however long the teachers let them.Will this mission bring the two teens closer together or farther apart.1stMultiChapterStory
1. Chapter 1: Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do **not **own Gallagher Girls or any characters mentioned in this chapter. **Please Review!**

**A/N: Macey is in the same Grade as everyone else…**

Chapter 1

"Cammie, get up right now…or else!!" Bex screams at me early in the morning. I waited a couple seconds then put my pillow back over my head.

"Or else what..?" I ask in a really tired voice.

"Or else I'll tell Zach that-"Bex didn't have time to finish before I cut her off by sitting strait up and saying

"If you do I'll tell Grant-…" I realized two things in this half finished statement one: I had nothing that I could tell Grant about Bex that he or she would care about and two: I was awake…They got me up… again.

Hey, it's not like Bex couldn't follow through with her or else since the boys school now goes here with us. Well its more like we spend a year there with them then they come here and spend a year. My eye's started to adjust to the light and it looks like Liz was by the door to the bathroom and Macey was by are new and improved closet (walk-in!) they must of just finished for the make-over's, but I could tell by the way they were dressed they already had theirs.

"..Huh…" I sigh getting out of bed grabbing the clothes -Macey, Bex and Liz must have taken forever picking out- ,hopped in the shower and tried to find a reason Macey would ever give me her favorite outfit?

Wait! Today is the day was told the mission! The day we find out whose going all we know is that one boy and one girl is going on a mission at what were worst at. Hey, we are seniors…. And spies… We could be going 'till we find something and that could be a month or day. But we're all going at some point in the year they just don't want to send us all at the same time so they don't have to make up some random cover story and with Macey coming here now it makes it so much harder to complete the mission. It was the first year they have ever done this so…

I was finally dressed, so I walked out of the bathroom for the typical make-over whenever we go out to town (especially since boys are here every day) first they pulled and toughed at my hair, then to the make up which was worse. Then forever and a day later they were done, and we could go down for breakfast and see the boys.

"Ok you're done; now let's go so I can see Jonas." Liz said. Yep Liz was the only one who had a boyfriend-besides Macey and Preston, but that's a different story-, the only one who had the guts to say it to any Blackthorne boy. So now we're all still silent about are crushes, I mean Bex could just go up to Grant and kiss him if she felt like it is so totally obvious he likes her… but Zach is a different he's still a mystery to me. I mean I know pretty much his whole life at Blackthrone but I learned that from Grant and even he wouldn't even tell me about Zach's breaks away from Blackthorne or before 7th grade so other then that we could have passed as people who have been best friends since forever- he does know everything about me. We opened the door and standing there were the boys Jonas, Grant, and…Zach. All still in their make-shift Pajamas holding up the Bugs we planted last week after they sprayed are room with cheese and planted it with bugs. We're waiting for the right moment to get back at them.

"So is this all you got or are you just waiting for the right moment?" Man, Zach is totally a mind reader… or there are still bugs… lets just hope it's the first one I so do not want him to see some things that happened in our room.

"Well do you know who you're talking to right, don't you?" I answered Zach's questions with another question, but as I said it I knew he would use it against me.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl" By the smirk on his face I could see he was trying to annoy me.

I rolled my eyes at him then said "come on let's get down to…" I had just looked over at Grant and Jonas and they were staring at Liz and Bex…Wow they got lucky, they got the reaction they wanted, but me nothing but a smirk…not that I don't like it or anything just wanted his eyes too pop a little. We got Grant and Jonas to snap out of it after a few minutes after stopping at the boy's room to let them get ready which by the way took WAY too long. When Zach came out I stopped him from getting up to the front to Grant

"You take forever…" I say to him.

"Yeah but you usually take longer." He responds and I stop walking…how does he know how long it takes for me to get ready everyday. He looks at me for a second with a hint of concern, and then walks to get to Grant. After a second or two...or four I ran up to get to my friends.

We walked in our groups Bex, Macey, and I, whispering about the boys (in the back); Liz and Jonas, holding hands talking in that dating cute like voice (who stood in the middle of the three rows); and Grant and Zach (front) talking about who knows what….

"So what was that about?" Bex asked referring to what Zach and I were talking about.

"It was nothing I say as I silently tell them both that I'll tell them later.

"So…Bex how is Grant's and yours relationship going" Macey asked in a sing song voice, trying to get rid of the topic before.

"Not good, not good at all…" Bex's mood dropped really far down as she said it.

"It's okay, you're doing better then me, you actually know if he likes you…" I tried to sound perky and if they knew I was faking they didn't say anything.

"Yeah she is right…kinda…" Macey says trying to bring Bex's mood up while still keeping mine.

"Yeah I know but I can't help it…" Bex says.

We stopped talking as we got closer to the door doing are normal drill of Liz falling back in our line and Jonas getting caught up to the guys then us speeding up and them walking a little slower so we could be closer and look normal. We opened the doors to the Grand Hall and took our seats at our normal table. We were just in time.

My mom went up to do the speech she does every year then she started the new one, about our trip. "Now as you know the seniors this year will be going on missions in pairs." She says. We were all staying quiet to find out whose going. "I will now read the names of our senior class… Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, Cameron Morgan, Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman…" I drifted off after that thinking of if I went on the Mission with Bex or Liz or Macey or….Zach…


	2. Chapter 2: Cover

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gallagher Girls and some characters mentioned in this chapter. **Please Review!**

Chapter 2

"Now for the seniors going on the trip, you will find your covers in your rooms and you will be leaving tomorrow at noon." Everyone was staring at her as she says this, waiting for her just to tell us "The Seniors going on this trip are Cameron Morgan and Zachery Goode. You will be going to see DownPour an up and coming Disney pop band, you'll be there for a month" She finishes, she steps down from her podium and we are all in shock I stare at Zach and he stares back both in shock and the rest of the school looking at both of us.

We all finished breakfast in a hurry, wanting to get up to our room to see my cover.

"So…do you think they gave your cover an awesome closet…or are we going to have to get the Sharpie?" Macy says finally giving me a reason to break the stare first.

"Let's just hope it does." I say sarcastically but I really do want to look hot in front of Zach.

"Come on let's go!" Bex says while giggling knowing what I really was thinking…what they are my best friends. We all walk out of the grand hall but once were outside we burst into a sprit. Even though we had to stop at the door to unlock it because of the boys staying here now we had locks on all the doors upgraded, now have finger print scanners. Once we got it open we looked right at my bed and just like they said my cover was sitting right there.

"Read it!" Liz says when we all got to my bed to see what it said.

I open the folder to start reading "Let's see…Name: Sammie Miller; Pets: cat Suzy died right before the trip; School: Goes to Gallagher on a Scholarship; Birthday: November 16; Likes: Hanging out with Zeke, saying that she will black mail Zeke but Sammie never goes through with it, Shopping, taking Zeke shopping with her and making him carry her bags, Dislikes: when Zeke says that he is going to blackmail her, When Zeke lies, When he will not tell her who his girlfriend is, when people say that she likes Zeke or that they are going to end up together. Sammie is a big fan of DownPour, Zeke and Sammie have been friends forever and they know everything about each other; you may create your own past for each other just don't go crazy; they do everything together, DownPour's( DownPour: three brothers just starting , trying to get more fans) body guard went to Blackthorne so he knows about the mission; you won a contest for you and a friend to go see them for a month and you choose to take Zeke; You will be staying at the Shadow land hotel make sure you stay in your cover all time after you meet DownPour, even when you're in your room by yourselves. Let Macey pick out your outfits. Have fun Sammie Miller…" I finished reading. Macy was already up getting my bag packed after she heard it was her choice of what I wear.

"Ok I was thinking tomorrow you wear the short-shorts with the white tank top and the gray Hollister jacket." Macy says. They all agree but I just shack my head.

"How about this for the day after…" Bex says, holding up more clothes I would never wear. We were in there all day since our classes were canceled so the ones going could pack. Once we were done packing and planning how I was going to wear my hair it was dinner time, I wasn't hungry even though I missed lunch….must be nerves.

"Ok I'm starving, let's go to dinner." Macy said, of course she was hungry she just packed me seven bags with enough clothes to last 3 months and that's if you don't do laundry at all while your there.

"Sure." Bex and Liz say at the same time.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry, I just want to take a walk…" I said they didn't even think twice about it knowing that if I got hungry later I would find a way to get some food they knew I just wanted to be alone. So they just left me to what I wanted. I waited a few minutes just making sure they weren't going to run into me. I walked out of my room walking to one of my least favorite passageways just in case Zach is planning on sneaking up on me so that he didn't find out anyplace that I hid when I really did want to be alone. I never really noticed how well all my friends knew me. Macy seemed to know me the best even though that she had been my friend for the least amount time. Also I seemed to know Macy the best out of everyone even out of her parents. Zach…He knew me better then I did and it was kind of scary…how he always knew where I was all the time, how he pretty much knew what I was thinking all the time…it was kind of scary how he knew all that, I bet he knows what happened to my Dad…he really related to me but sometimes he was just plain annoying…like now…where was he ugh… I bet he went to dinner I should have gone too; man ugh I hate that kid…

"Hey Gallagher Girl."


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Gallagher Girls or any characters mentioned in this chapter. **Please Review!**

Chapter 3

"What do you want Zach…" I said I might have been waiting for him but I couldn't let him know that right.

"I thought you wanted me here that is why you came to this one right?" He asked. Man one more reason to add to my good vs. bad list about Zach.

"Ugh" that's all I said…which was stupid…

"So Gallagher Girl we're going to be on a mission for a month together…" He said losing all sense of cockiness.

"Yeah I know. We are going to be on a mission sent to stand out." I said really annoyed…sort of.

"Cammie come on it will be fun" he said…what's up with him. I just stared at him…of course it was pretty obvious what I was silently asking him -why he was being so nice- but all he did was smirk.

Then he left. Why is he so confusing…

I sat there for awhile just thinking about how being longtime best friends with Zach could be great I came up with a lot but I won't make a list because some I rather you not read. I got up but by now dinner was over so I walked up to my room, unlocked the door to find Macey with her face thing to covering her eyes, Bex sleeping like a rock, and the last I realized was Liz she was sitting on my Bed waiting for me.

"Cammie…" Liz started but I cut her off.

"Look I'm fine, its ok I just needed to be alone…" I said kind of defensively. I saw the hurt in Liz's eyes.

"Acutely it was about Zach" Liz said trying to forget what I said to her.

"What about him." I said getting ready for bed.

"Well…Jonas said-"I cut her off again…but this time in anger.

"You told Jonas!" I said loud enough for if there were any light sleepers in this wing of the building they would have heard…good thing there weren't.

"Ummm…yeah but-", she started but I cut her off again with my bad mood still shining bright.

"Just could you get up I just want to go to bed" I said in my Pajamas ready for bed.

She looked at me before saying"Fine." Then she got up and I lay down falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, the last sentence I remember hearing was Liz saying something on the phone "No she wouldn't let me."

I woke up at eleven, an hour before I had to leave. It was kind of worth it I had a wonderful dream it was of me and Zach and he had said he loved me and then he kissed me it was the scene of last night but with my hoped ending instead of him leaving he kissed me. When I got back, when I was really mad of course I didn't want anyone to know anymore then they already did because I was a little love sick… I was really getting used to sleeping in… My friends had already gone down stairs leaving me a note.

Cammie, we went down stairs to eat lunch since they planned it early so you guys can eat lunch. We have your bags don't worry. Make sure you get ready first thing when you wake up. It could be only a few minutes before you have to leave.

Bex, Liz and Macey

Great… can't wait I love go on missions and all but with Zach there being all cocky and him not knowing I like him… I don't know if I could handle it, but I got out of Bed anyway and took my shower then get dressed in the Macey approved outfit. As soon as I was getting ready to leave my friends came in, saying their goodbyes and I don't really understand why until I looked at the clock. 11:55. meaning I have to hurry up and get down there and find out where they put my luggage…

"It's already on the plane." Macey says, they all were standing in the door way, she said this looking me over before yelling at everyone so we could finish my make-up and my hair in three minutes and since it was the three of them they some how did and wow…did I look…hot.

"Wow…" I say but before I could finish thanking them…or begin…Macey cut me off.

"Hurry up you have like three minutes to get in the plane." Macey said while doing that thing with your hand to motion for people to hurry up. So I ran to the door only stopping at the door to say the goodbye to my friends and the room for a whole month. Then I run down to the plane. It was a pretty big private jet but only had a couch for seating because the rest of the jet was packed with a flat screen T.V stocked with movies, a cart full of snack food, and a wall for spy gadgets, a door which looks like a huge bathroom and a ton of other things.

"Nice isn't it Gallagher Girl." Zach says from behind me and even though I knew he was here I still jumped not to mention I was a spy I turned around to look at him. "This is the plane from Blackthorne you know." I turned to look at the things again when he said that.

"That's cool…" I say turning back around only to see Zach and his smirk…great I must be tired and not really have noticed. He was kidding about the plane from Blackthorne which means I missed yet another thing."Huh…." I say walking over to the couch to turn on a movie since something must be up since our driver was late. I pop in a James Bond movie, so that I can make fun of it. Then the next thing I knew Zach was sitting down next to me helping me telling me how he would be dead by now if it wasn't for the whole acting thing. We laughed together about everything all the jokes he made and all the stories he told me about Grant and Jonas we talked till I fall asleep, missing half of the second movie.


	4. Chapter 4: Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gallagher Girls or any characters mentioned in this chapter. **Please Review! **

Chapter 4

When I woke up the plane was moving so our driver must have gotten here. Then I realized that I was lending on someone's shoulder and then I realized that Zach was the only other one in the back of the plane. Having that thought made my shot up as fast as possible, but in the processes hitting my head on his head.

"Ow…" we both said at the same time. Zach must have been watching me nap because there is no way he could have bumped my head if he had been just watching something else.

"Have a nice nap, Gallagher Girl?" He says a smirk once again appearing on his face. That smirk made him look like ten times cuter, but way to soon I got out of my phase physically shaking out of it making Zach's smirk even bigger, me only answering with an eye roll.

"So…where are we now." I say knowing the double meaning in my words…ready for either one.

"Where heading to Maine right now because we have to pick up all the gadgets that their going to let us take with us. They would have picked them up before but us being the ones on the plane they wanted to have a little time alone before they put seven guards in here to stop us from stealing things. Then were going to head down to Texas because as soon as you got the confirmation of you winning and you telling me we went back to Texas to spend a few weeks with our parents since Gallagher and Blackthonre are making an exception for their two best students. Then we're going to head off to the airport to fly us to California." Says Zach but one look at my blank expression and he continues, "We're only doing this confusing plane thing to loss the Circle of Cavern, Gallagher Girl."

The Next thing I'm wondering is how he knew all this stuff and before I could even think about asking he was all ready answering.

"Mr. Solomon came in when you were sleeping." That would have been fine for me but no he just had to continue "and reading the second sheet of your cover would have helped." He says with yet another smirk.

Wait! There was a second page I only saw one but anyway bumming my head really made me tired, and Zach knew that. So he let me fall into a deep soundless sleep having the strangest feeling that I was probably going to end up on his shoulder again…

"Cammie, Wake up!" it was Zach's voice for sure because this time I woke up from a dream, no not a dream a nightmare. Zach's face was of pure worry, and it only made me fell worse and cry…harder. It was a nightmare I never ever want to revisit. It was of Zach and he was in pain because it turns out they found out where we headed at they were hurting him to hurt me and he wouldn't let me tell them what they wanted that would allow them to let Zach go and I had to sit through it 'til he was dead. It was terrible.

Then all I could do was sit there and cry and say sorry a million times as he asks why and says it's fine and it will be ok and hopefully it would be as long as he never found out from Grant and his stories I found out that Zach has a record of being a little over protective and that he has his reasons but still I have No idea what those reasons are…

Joe came in a little while later after I had finished crying, now we were only cuddling up next to each other watching The _Note Book_ because when I went to pick out a new movie for us to watch he apparently had seen everyone on that shelf so I picked the one that he most likely hadn't seen… turns out he hadn't so he just sat there with me because I hadn't seen it either and I liked him being totally annoyed with my movie choice, but he wasn't going to push it because of what happen before… He still didn't know what had happened earlier what it was about anyway. Zach seemed to change at the site of tears. It must be something about his past, which I still pretty much didn't know… but I am going to find out if it's the last thing I do.

_Ring, Ring_

My phone went off. Just a few days ago I changed it, just incase it went off in a case like this no one would hear _I'd Lie_ by Taylor Swift.

"Hello?" I asked not knowing who it was because no caller ID being a spy and all the least of your worries are how cool your phone is.

"Cammie!" Three voices screamed into the phone.

"Hey Guys!" I say more cheerfully getting up and walking into the freakishly large bathroom so that I can have some privacy.

"So, Cammie how's life?" Bex asked into the phone. I was about to answer but not before Macey could have her word.

"No we said we were going to ask about Zach first…" She said just realizing that I could still hear. "…so…how's Zach?" trying to cover her mistake not really caring because it's just us.

"Fine…why..." that's our code for 'nothing's happen just a breakdown and he was really sweet about it and I think he was worried…about me'.

"Really…No way!" My friends know better then push me on the breakdown over the phone knowing I'll tell them later.

"Yeah…but it's nothing we watched movies too…James Bond..." I say then remembering "oh... and the Notebook!" I say with a smile on my face.

"No way...have to go someone's coming…bye" they hung up before I say bye.

"Huhh" I sigh… I walked back out of the bathroom to see the "prepare for impact" sign flashing red.


	5. Chapter 5: Text Messages

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Gallagher Girls or any characters mentioned in the chapter. **Please Review!**

**Author's Note: **I read the _Only the Good Spy Young_ the day it came out, and I know I should have put this in the last chappie, but anyway! This story will not have anything to do with GG4; pretty much Zach's personality is from GG2/3! Read On…. 

Chapter 5

We were falling or crashing whatever you want to call it. Anyway we were going down... I found a parachute out of the back ready to jump hoping this was just a test from Joe. Then I jumped not seeing Zach anywhere so I just went.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled but I was already leaning out and falling. I flipped over in the air to look at the plane; Zach was there with a parachute jumping out with me. I also saw the red sign go off and everything go back to normal, except I jumped out of the plane. The Circle of Cavern did this the only thing different was that it was Zach with me instead of Macey. Now I was free falling to meet them, never once straying from the plan. I was such an idiot…

When I got to the bottom the Circle of Cavern had meet me there. That's when I started kicking and then I fall and one tackled me, but then Zach came down. The guys took one look at him and just like the last time, they got off of me and left me alone and walked away farther they went the closer Zach got. They went away completely and Zach ran up to me after that,

"Are you okay," He asked but I didn't answer, "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie…" I fazed out after that feeling like there were a few things broken and a lot of bleeding. "Cammie…"

I woke up in a car driven by Solomon. With a little sound proof and probably bullet proof and a lot of other proofs screen blocking off Solomon from knowing what we were doing, it was also probably tinted so he couldn't see us but we could see him. I knew that I was with Zach in the back, and I knew that I was leaning on Zach's shoulder, but I really didn't want to tell him because I would have to get up off his shoulder.

"Cammie, are you okay." He asked me… he must have realized a difference in my breathing, he is a spy.

"Not really." Noticing when I moved I had been bruised pretty badly and by looking at my reflection in the window I had a bandage on my head but it looked like I could hide it with my hair.

"We're headed for the plane, were going to be headed for Texas now." He said it looking at me trying to see if I was okay, maybe if I lost my memory or something.

"That's nice…" I said back, "How did they know you?" I took my head off of his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

He gave me a look of shook, then realizing what I meant…" I really don't know…" he looked down as if telling the truth was saying he killed one of my best friends… I could tell he was telling the truth, and I guess that admitting that he didn't know something was like killing a friend.

"Oh…," I said to fill the awkward silence, "So how much longer 'till we find out…"

"Maybe on this trip, we are going to have some internet time." He responded looking at Solomon. Not risking a glance at me.

Suddenly the glass rolled down, Solomon must need to tell us something. "We're in Texas; we're going to pick up the new plane they got us….Guards and gadgets included…Oh and this glass," tapping the little inch that was still up, "is not sound proof…" he quickly closes it before we can comment.

We sit there in Silence for a minute; then Zach must have gotten bored because he pulled out his phone and started tapping away. Soon enough my phone vibrated…

This better Gallagher Girl…

_Maybe…are we still going to spend some time in Texes?_

We spent too much time taking care of you

_And that makes you happy how… _

Um…

_Jk…_

Very funny GG

_It was wasn't it? Where did you get my #?_

I stare at the screen waiting for his response, when I get one from Solomon…and Bex…and Liz…and Macey...and hey is that Grant?

I cheek the one from Bex first.

R u and Z a couple yet…

I should have guessed, why she wouldn't ask that!

_No!Leave me alone if you're going to ask about that._

Next was Liz…I hope she isn't going to ask about Zach.

Cam…don't 4get stay in cover all the time…so Z…

Traitor…they must all be about this, I am so not answering this one…Macey's turn

Pj's: Gallagher sweat pants and striped long tee…don't ask why…

Macey is so confusing…

_I wasn't gonna…tell Liz I not gonna answer…_

Well might as well find out what Grant wanted

Hey C, got your # from B…and I gave it Z…hope u don't mind

So he tells me now…

Yeah I do mind!

Oh! I almost forgot, Solomon….

No cell phones…till we get to California…

_Oh...my bad, no more texting…_

I slowly put away my phone away…bored out of my mind now oh well might as well go back to sleep getting beat up takes a lot out of you, besides they will wake me up if they need to.

I felt a slight movement, and I saw a change of scenery, I saw the plane in front of me and Solomon standing by the entrance, I was being carried. I looked up and saw that it was Zach.

"Go back to sleep…" He whispered to me…and I dozed off again.

In the dream, it was snowing, and it was the pretty snow, not the snow that turns black after one day. I love it when it snows; it's so peaceful and beautiful.

"Hey Gallagher Girl..." I turned around it was Zach, of course who else would it be…Taylor Lautner…I wish.

Zach was wearing a black tux and I as I looked down was wearing a wedding dress. I was dreaming about our wedding and we weren't even a couple…

"Zach…" I said.

His reply was I do, and I knew I had to wake up soon or I would never sleep at night.

I forced myself awake and right next to me on the new plane was Zach Solomon was driving the plane I guess since he wasn't here. Than I looked at the smirk on Zach's face.

"Dreaming about me Gallagher Girl?"


End file.
